


Evening In

by Endymion (yourlocalwordsdealer)



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Purple Prose, Romance, Shakespearean Language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalwordsdealer/pseuds/Endymion
Summary: Sebastian is at Antonio's so Olivia invites her girlfriend over for some cuddles, warning, this is super fluffy.
Relationships: Olivia/Viola | Cesario (Twelfth Night)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Evening In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing shakespeare fanfic so wish me luck. This isn't beta read. This isn't smut but it's kinda sensual so warning for that I guess. Also, my research on the clothes stuff is minimal so sorry about inaccuracies.

Olivia was steadily working her way through the large stack of correspondence sitting on her desk, finishing each response with her swirling handwriting and a spritz of her customary rose perfume. She was an extravagant woman, and she had her indulgences. Many of these indulgences were showcased by the way she'd decorated her room that night, in anticipation of her lover Viola. Her husband, Sebastian was away in town with Antonio and as usual Olivia had found time to request their audience and she was taking every measure to ensure their night was as beautiful and romantic as a countess could afford, which was to all extents and purposes, incredibly lavish. 

There was a light knock at the door and Viola let herself in, gasping as she took in the lit candles and fine blankets that decorated every available surface. Viola was not quite as extravagant as her lady, but she could appreciate the romantic touch that the countess brought to their relationship. She removed her shoes and stretched out on the bed, burying her face in the velvet. She lived close and was only wearing her simple dress clothes, her light pink gown and outdoor coat, which she was now hanging on the bedpost.

Olivia abandoned her letters and joined her on the bed, giggling as they lay in each others arms, Viola's thumb tracing shapes on Olivia's cheek and their lips barely touching. Olivia was only expecting Viola and she was dressed in only her undershirt and trousers making her quite comfortable as she lay on top of her love. 

They kissed a few times, gentle and chaste, enjoying the company and the warmth of their two bodies in the cold room. Eventually Olivia insisted that they sit up and remove Viola's dress, so as not to crease the fabric. Olivia gently picked away at the ribbons, cursing the good solid fabric and kissing down Viola's shoulders and back as she unlaced the corset. Viola shrugged these clothes off and laid them on the chair before returning to her worship of Olivia, running hands over her back and through her long black hair. 

'Please forgive my doting love, I haven't seen you in a fortnight and my heart has grown weary.' Viola said in hushed tones as she pressed feather-light kisses to the countess's cheek. 'I've forgotten myself.'

Olivia chuckled, resting her hands around Viola's hips as she did so. 

'I understand your plight. My own heart has been voyaging dear, she swears now that she has found her promised land, and I am inclined to agree.' 

Viola blushed deep red but continued moving her hand over Olivia's back, resting her head on her chest till she could hear the countess's heart beat.

'Tell your heart that she is safe on my shores for if it's people ever are inclined to hurt her, they should face exile, or even death, for such a heinous crime.' 

Olivia placed a kiss on Viola's temple, and their embrace came to a comfortable still, their bodies intertwined as if they were only one person. 

'O, that comforts my good heart much, once she swore she trespassed, for the land bore fruit so sweet and bountiful it must have been private and already sworn.' Olivia was speaking quietly now, so that only Viola could hear. 'How lucky she was to find the life there free and kindly. Sweet, gentle Viola. Your shore has captured my heart and I do not want her to be set free. What a paradise is her prison!' 

'My lady-' Viola replied. 

'I do not flatter you Viola. I speak from my heart, and my heart swears she will only make true shrift, or I should be a fool.'

They settled into the bed and listened to the sound of the wind in the trees outside, like waves crashing on a distant beach. It reminded Viola of one of the most fortunate shipwrecks of her life. One that brought her the two most important people she knew, her husband Orsino and Olivia. 

'I left wine on my desk love.' Olivia said, sleepy and soft. 

'I owe you my life.' Viola replied.


End file.
